Eggplanted 2: twice the fun
by CarrotSpruce
Summary: Siapa itu di kamar Aomine? Kagami tidak bisa melepaskan pandangannya dari omega cantik di depannya... dan Hey! Ahomine dan omega cantik itu melakukan hal tak senonoh di depannya! Dan Kagami ikut horny! Threesome AoKiseKaga, KagaKise. PWP, smut, don't like don't read. Hanya untuk orang-orang dengan ketahanan terhadap yaoi yang tinggi.


Sequel dari Eggplanted, as promised

~*-*-*-0v0-*-*-*~

"Ahomine, aku minta nutella!" Kagami berteriak sambil memasuki suite Aomine tanpa permisi. Sudah biasa bagi lelaki alpha itu keluar masuk kamarnya dengan santai. Kagami memasuki dapur dan mengambil nutella di kulkas hingga ia mencium bau asing di suite. Bau omega, tak salah lagi.

"Tumben, bawa-bawa perempuan ke rumah." Gumam Kagami. Penasaran, Kagami melangkahkan kakinya ke sumber bau tersebut. Bau itu agak samar sehingga Kagami agak kesulitan melacaknya.

Kagami memasuki kamar Aomine tempat bau itu berasal. Ia melihat sekeliling, tidak ada orang. Tiba-tiba seseorang keluar dari kamar mandi.

Kagami tercengang. Bukan perempuan, tapi pemuda cantik bersurai emas. Pemuda itu terlihat sama kagetnya.

"Siapa kamu!?" Seru keduanya bersamaan.

Kagami memperhatikan pemuda di depannya. Pemuda seksi dengan aroma omega menguar cukup kuat dan khas. Tak sehelaipun membalut tubuhnya karena ia habis mandi, yang kemudian disadari pemuda itu dan segera menutup tubuhnya dengan tangan, yang merupakan usaha sia-sia.

"Uh... ano..." tutur pemuda itu, menghentakkan Kagami yang tertangkap basah memandangnya dengan nafsu.

"Un... dimana Aomine? Kamu siapa?"

"Aominecchi sedang ke luar... aku Kise Ryouta. Pasangannya Aominecchi. Kamu?"

Kagami melihat bagian perut Kise yang sedikit berbeda. Tampak seperti sedang hamil. Walau tidak terlihat jika tidak memperhatikannya sungguh-sungguh, mungkin baru dua minggu.

"Aku Kagami Taiga, teman Aomine. Aku tinggal di suite sebelah. Uh, salam kenal?" Kagami merasa kikuk. Baru pertama kali ia bertemu pasangan Aomine. Biasanya Aomine tidur dengan sembarang wanita, itu pun tidak di rumah. Mungkin yang satu ini, Aomine serius dengannya, pikirnya.

"Salam kenal juga. Kamu pasti teman baik Aominecchi. Aku akan memanggilmu Kagamicchi!" Seru Kise riang. Kagami merasa kikuk melihat si pirang yang semangat dan ceria, terlebih tanpa busana.

"Uh... bisakah kamu... pakai baju dulu? Aku sedang memasak, kalau kamu mau kamu boleh ikut makan."

Wajah Kise merona menyadari ia telanjang bulat. Ia bergegas pergi ke kloset Aomine, memilih pakaian. Kise memakai sweater Aomine yang entah bagaimana berwarna pink, walau agak kebesaran hingga kerahnya merosot, membuat bahunya tampak menggoda. Kise mencari celana yang bisa ia pakai, namun semuanya longgar. Ia memilih swimming trunk Aomine yang berhenti di atas pahanya, membuat ia terlihat tidak memakai celana sama sekali dipadukan dengan sweater kebesaran itu.

Saat Kise kembali menemui Kagami di ruang tengah, Kagami hampir saja mimisan.

"Lucky you, Ahomine" gerutunya.

~*-*-*-0v0-*-*-*~

Aomine kembali dari departement store, belanja baju untuk Kise karena ia terus mengeluh bajunya habis. Ia masuk ke suitenya, mendapati ruangan itu kosong melompong.

"Kise? Dimana kamu?" Aomine berseru sambik berkeliling. Namun tidak ada tanda-tanda si pirang di sana. Aomine mencium samar bau Kagami di kamarnya.

"Hmm? Kagami sudah ketemu Kise rupanya," ujarnya menyeringai. Ia meletakkan belanjaannya dan bergegas menuju kamar sebelah.

~*-*-*-0v0-*-*-*~

"Aominecchi!" Seru Kise saat Aomine memasuki suite Kagami. Kise duduk di depan TV sementara Kagami sedang memasak di dapur.

"Ahomine, aku minta nutella tadi. Dan hey, kenapa kamu tidak beritahu aku kamu sudah punya pasangan! Aku kaget ada orang lain di kamarmu!" Gerutu Kagami. Aomine hanya tertawa, duduk di samping Kise dan menciumnya.

"Sorry, aku berniat mengenalkan kalian lebih awal sebenarnya. Kise, Kagami teman dan rivalku. Dia alpha juga, kamu sudah tahu itu."

"Uhm. Aku sudah tahu. Aominecchi kemana sajaaa" rengek Kise. Saat ia bangun Aomine sudah tak nampak.

"Baka, aku beli baju untukmu. Kamu bilang bajumu habis."

"Itu gara-gara kamu punya fetish merobek bajuku kalau mau ngeseks, Aominecchi." Gerutu Kise. Aomine terkekeh, meraih bibir Kise dengan lidahnya, dan menyusup ke rongga mulut Kise yang hangat dan basah. Dengan ciuman panas itu, Kise mendesah, dan mencium Aomine balik dengan panas.

"Hey kalian. Jangan seks di rumahku." Gerutu Kagami, menyadari kelakuan dua tamunya. Kise terkekeh malu, sadar ia tidak sedang berada di rumahnya. Aomine menyeringai.

"Mau ikutan, bakagami?" Godanya. Kagami merona merah dan berbalik, kembali memasak sembari terus mengutuk Aomine.

~*-*-*-0v0-*-*-*~

Kagami merasa menyesal dengan dua orang temannya itu di rumahnya. Usai makan, mereka menonton dvd dan Aomine malah menyetel dvd koleksi gay pornnya. Alhasil, Kagami merasa dipermalukan di depan Kise. Tak seperti Aomine yang biseksual, Kagami seorang gay asli. Dan tipenya adalah Kise Ryouta yang saat ini ada dalam pangkuan sahabatnya, mendesah akan ministrasi Aomine.

"Aaahh~~ Aominecchi, jangaan... hmm... ada Kagamicchi..." desah Kise saat Aomine memuntir putingnya meniru adegan yang sedang diputar di dvd. Kise duduk di pangkuan Aomine menghadap Kagami yang sedang masturbasi terhadap gay porn di tvnya. Sweaternya terangkat, memamerkan dua puting merah yang ereksi di atas kulit yang seputih susu.

"Jangan pedulikan dia, sayang. Ah... kamu seksi sekali, lebih seksi dari uke yang di gay porn itu." Bisik Aomine sambil menciumi dan menjilati leher dan telinganya. Tangannya meraih penis Kise yang mengacung di balik swim trunknya. Ia memerosotkan celana yang mengganggu itu dan membuka kaki Kise lebar-lebar.

"Kise... kamu ereksi hanya dari putingmu, hmm? Atau keberadaan kagami membuatmu terangsang?"

"Aaahhh... aahhh... ti..tidaak... Aominecchi.. ada Kagami..cchi..."

"Kamu terangsang dengan penis alpha Kagami yang mirip punyaku? Kamu penasaran?" Bisik Aomine dengan suara beratnya di telinga Kise. Kagami memandang mereka berdua penuh nafsu, sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan gay porn yang diputar di dvdnya.

"T-tapi..." Kise mencoba mengelak, walau ia tidak bisa bohong ia menginginkan Kagami mencicipi tubuhnya. Ia sangat terangsang akan kemungkinan dua alpha sama kuat memanjakannya dan memuaskannya.

"Kise... kamu masih saja ingin yang lebih... haha..." goda Aomine.

"Kumohon... Aominecchi... aku... tidak kuat lagi... haaaa..."

"Kamu ingin apa? My slut"

"Aku ingin... Aominecchi dan Kagamicchi..."

"Kamu dengar sendiri Kagami. Kenapa kamu tidak bergabung saja, hmm?"

Kagami beranjak dari tempatnya duduk mendekati Aomine dan Kise. Ia berlutut di depan Aomine dan kaki Kise yang terbuka lebar, menunjukkan lubang kecilnya yang penuh kenikmatan. Kagami menjulurkan lidahnya, menggoda lubang kecil itu sejenak dan masuk menginterupsi lubang anus Kise.

"Aaahhh... kagamicchi... aahh..." desah Kise saat lubangnya yang basah kontak dengan lidah Kagami.

Aomine mengangkat sweater Kise dan melepasnya, hingga Kise telanjang bulat sekarang. Aomine merangsang tonjolan merah di dada Kise, meraba dan memuntirnya hingga erangan lolos dari mulut Kise. Mulut Aomine bekerja di leher Kise yang terekspos, menjilatinya, menggigitnya lalu mengisapnya.

Puas merasakan anus Kise dengan lidahnya, Kagami mulai menginterupsi anus Kise dengan jarinya. Aomine mengubah posisi Kise menjadi berlutut di hadapan Aomine dan Kagami berada di belakang Kise. Kise menggoda penis Aomine yang setengah tegak dengan lidahnya, menjilatinya. Kadang desahan lolos dari mulutnya, menggetarkan penis Aomine di dalamnya akibat ministrasi Kagami di lubang belakangnya.

"Jangan...disini..." Kise menengadah menatap Aomine dengan penis Aomine masih bersarang di mulut dan genggamannya. Kise menginginkan tempat yang nyaman untuk threesome, dan kasur empuk tentu menjadi pilihan dibanding sofa yang sempit. Aomine memberi isyarat pada Kagami yang masih asyik membenamkan wajahnya di belahan pantat Kise yang bulat dan empuk, mengisap feromon Kise yang menguar hebat lewat lubang kenikmatannya. Kagami menangkap isyarat Aomine dan mengangguk. Mereka membawa Kise ke kamar Kagami.

Aomine merebahkan Kise di spring bed king size Kagami yang ditutup sprai merah marun, dan lanjut menciumi tubuhnya. Kagami menuju lemari kecil di samping tempat tidurnya.

"Lube? Kondom?" Tawar Kagami.

"Tidak perlu. Kise spesial... dia tidak butuh lube, pantatnya sudah licin kalau dia sedang horny."

Kagami menjilat bibirnya.

"Dan kalau beruntung kamu bisa menghamilinya juga, Kagami." Goda Aomine. Kagami merinding membayangkan Kise mengandung anak Aomine juga anak dirinya. Sayangnya masa birahi Kise sudah berakhir dan kecil kemungkinan Kise untuk hamil lagi.

"Aominecchi... Kagamicchi..." panggil Kise dengan suara serak akibat terlalu banyak mengerang.

"Sabar sayang..." tanpa peringatan, penis Aomine yang besar langsung menginterupsi anus Kise yang sudah basah.

"Aaahhhhh... aah... ahhh..." Kise menggoyangkan pinggulnya keenakan. Mencoba membuat penis Aomine merasa nikmat. Kagami menonton di pinggir tempat tidur dan ia mendapat ide yang bagus.

Kagami beranjak ke luar kamar dan sesaat kemudian ia membawa handycam beserta tripod yang lalu diletakkan di depan ranjang. Kagami mengatur posisi handycam hingga tepat merekam perbuatan nista Aomine dan Kise yang saling menikmati tubuh satu sama lain, dan tak lama lagi Kagami akan bergabung dengan Aomine menikmati pelayanan seks dari pemuda pirang tersebut.

"Ka...gamicchi...ahhh! Aahh!" Panggil Kise terbata-bata karena sodokan penis besar Aomine yang membuat dirinya tenggelam dalam kenikmatan.

"Kise, layani Kagami juga." Perintah Aomine. Kagami menghampiri mereka berdua. Kise sedang berada di atas pangkuan Aomine dengan penis tertancap di lubangnya, tubuhnya naik turun minta gesekan lebih dari penis Aomine.

Kise mengangguk dan mengisyaratkan Kagami untuk maju mendekat. Kagami membuka seluruh pakaiannya dan tampaklah penis seukuran milik Aomine yang tegang sempurna. Kise menjilat lidah, tak sabar ingin melahap penis itu bersama milik Aomine.

"Masukkan... aahh... ke sini... Kagamicchi..." desah Kise sambil menunjuk lubangnya yang sudah diisi penis Aomine.

"Eh? Tapi tidak akan cukup! Penis Aomine saja sudah penuh begitu." Ujar Kagami. Ia pikir Aomine dan dirinya akan bergantian merasakan nikmatnya lubang kecil omega itu.

Kise tersenyum.

"Masukkan... saja... Kagamicchi..." pinta Kise. Kagami walau ragu tetap menurut, ia sudah tidak kuat lagi. Kagami menyentuh lubang itu dengan kepala penisnya yang seperti jamur. Perlahan ia memasukkannya ke lubang yang sangat sempit itu, sambil menciumi Kise yang terlihat kesakitan namun nafsu jelas terpancar dari mata dan bahasa tubuhnya.

"Fuckk... aaahh.." geram Kagami saat penisnya berhasil masuk. Kagami tidak menyangka lubang sekecil itu bisa masuk dua penis yang ukuran keduanya besar dan alpha.

"Aaahh...aaahh...haaaa..." erang Kise keenakan. Tubuhnya menggelinjang, ditambah dengan rangsangan yang diberikan Aomine dengan mulutnya di leher Kise dan mulut Kagami di puting susu Kise yang merah dan keras.

Di bagian bawah mereka diam sejenak, berusaha menyesuaikan dua batang gemuk mereka dalam lubang Kise. Mereka tentu tidak ingin Kise merasa kesakitan. Mereka menunggu Kise memberi aba-aba untuk bergerak, walau mereka sendiri sudah tidak tahan ingin menghujam lubang senggama sang omega dengan penis mereka dalam irama yang lambat dan lalu cepat dan kasar.

"Emmhh... Daiki... Taiga..." desah Kise. Aomine dan Kagami mengangguk, kemudian merespon dengan menggerakkan penis mereka secara bergantian. Jika punya Kagami keluar, punya Aomine masuk. Mereka berusaha mencari sweet spot Kise.

"Whoa, Ryouta! Penismu basah sekali dengan precum!" Seru Kagami saat melihat penis Kise dalam keadaan yang seakan mau meledakkan spermanya kapanpun.

"Tidak perlu. Konsentrasi saja menemukan sweet spotnya, dia lebih senang seperti itu. Ya kan, my slut?" Seringai Aomine. Kise tidak menjawab, bahkan mungkin tidak mendengar apa yang mereka bicarakan, sibuk sendiri dengan kenikmatan yang sedang ia rasakan.

"Dia bisa cum hanya dengan stimulasi lewat anusnya?" Kagami tidak percaya. Aomine menyeringai,

"Hmmm~ lihat saja kemampuan omega kecil kita~"

Kagami dan Aomine terus memompa penis mereka ke dalam lubang Kise yang sempit, sampai akhirnya...

"AAHH~ ahhhh! Ohh...haaahhhmm..." Kise mengerang dengan keras. Kelopak matanya setengah terbuka dan matanya gelap dalam nafsu.

"Sweet spotnya ditemukan," ujar Aomine dengan nafas memburu.

"Fuck... Kise... lubangmu sempit..." umpat Kagami.

"Lebih cepat, Daiki,Taiga~" erang si rambut emas, menggelinjang di bawah dominasi dua alfa yang siap meraup seluruh tubuhnya. Kedua alfa mengangguk dan menambah kecepatan sodokan mereka, membuat Kise merem-melek keenakan.

"Hyaaah! Oh...ooh..! Oh! Aahn!" Kise terus mengerang, diliputi kenikmatan yang belum pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya. Di depannya Kagami menjilati puting pinknya yang memerah dan mengeras, seakan-akan air susu akan keluar darinya. Tangan kanannya memuntir puting satunya. Di belakang Kise, Aomine asyik menikmati leher dan bahu Kise, menandainya dengan menjilat, menggigit, dan menyedotnya. Kedua tangannya meraup kedua pantat Kise yang kencang dan bulat, menggerakkan pinggul Kise ke atas dan sekali-kali meremasnya. Pantat Kise putih dan lembut, terasa seperti payudara wanita namun lebih kencang dan berisi. Pantas Kagami betah membenamkan wajahnya di antara kedua bokong indah itu.

Ruangan suite kelas atas itu dipenuhi dengan erangan sang omega yang sangat keras dan hal itu membuat alpha male yang menggaulinya semakin bernafsu dalam persenggamaan mereka. Gerakan semakin cepat, gesekan antar kulit semakin intens.

"Aahh! Oooh! Oh! Haaa!" Erangan Kise makin keras. Pinggulnya ia goyangkan ke kiri kanan dan memutar, mencoba memuaskan dirinya dengan penis jantan kedua partnernya yang sudah sebuas hewan.

"Mau keluar, sayang?" Goda Aomine sambil mengecup pipi Kise yang basah dengan selapis tipis keringat. Kise mengangguk. "Daiki, Taiga... ah! Ah!"

"Kalau begitu kita cum bareng," sahut Kagami. Nafasnya memburu di depan wajah Kise, dan Kagami mengecup bibirnya.

"Aku juga sudah mau cum. Shit, Ryouta... kamu nikmat..." puji Aomine. Ritme mereka semakin keras, merangsang prostat Kise tanpa ampun dengan sodokan-sodokan kasar.

Aomine dan Kagami merasakan lubang anus Kise menyempit seakan memerah sperma keluar dari penis mereka. Dinding anusnya bergerak memijat-mijat kedua penis, merangsang mereka melakukan knotting.

"Aaaahhhh!" Jerit Kise menyemprotkan spermanya ke perut Kagami dan dadanya sendiri. Pada saat yang sama Aomine dan Kagami mengalami knotting sesaat dan mengeluarkan cairan kenikmatan mereka di lubang nista sang omega, dalam dan jumlahnya banyak.

"Ooh, Ryouta... hn..." geram Kagami saat mengeluarkan spermanya berbarengan dengan Aomine. Kini liang senggama Kise penuh dengan sperma. Bayangkan saja, sperma dari dua orang alpha. Satu alpha saja sudah membuat perut Kise terisi penuh sperma. Sebagian sperma kembali mengucur ke luar lewat lubang anus, sebagian besar tersimpan di dalam. Kagami mengeluarkan batang penisnya yang setengah tegang keluar dari lubang nikmat itu.

"Hmm~ ronde selanjutnya~" seru Kise dengan nada centil, walau nafasnya terengah.

"He?" Kagami terbengong. Ia tentu selalu siap dengan seks seperti ini tapi partnernya selalu kecapean setiap dimasuki penisnya yang besar. Dan disini, Kise, baru saja dipenetrasi ganda dan ia meminta lagi? Tepat setelah mereka keluar!?

"Ryouta memang bisa multiple orgasm, Kagami. Staminanya mantap. Dia bisa minta jatah sampai berhari-hari, apalagi bulan ini sudah memasuki masa berahi." Jelas Aomine, menyeringai. "Jadi, terbiasalah dan siapkan pelayanan seks yang bervariasi karena kita akan sering seperti ini."

Kagami melongo tetapi beberapa detik kemudian menyeringai. Ia mengelus pantat Kise dan meratakan sperma yang tersembur dari anusnya.

"Kamu dapat mainan bagus, Aomine." Gumamnya. Ia beranjak menuju kepala Kise, maksudnya tergambar jelas. Kise dengan senang hati menerima maksudnya, ia berubah posisi menjadi nungging dengan mulut seksinya siap melahap penis Kagami.

Disodori penis yang penuh dengan sperma yang entah punya siapa atau punya keduanya, libido Kise kembali bangkit. Penis ukuran sedangnya kembali mengacung. Kise mulai menikmati penis Kagami dengan menjilati sperma yang ada sampai bersih seperti lolipop.

"Cepat juga kamu, Ryouta. Sudah horny lagi. Well, karena batangku masih berdiri..." Aomine memposisikan pinggulnya dengan batang besar mengacung tepat di depan liang senggamanya. "Aku ingin coba menyodok kamu dengan sperma masih disana..." dan tanpa peringatan Aomine memasuki lubang yang kembali sempit itu. Di dalam rektumnya masih banyak sperma, Aomine dapat merasakannya dan sperma itu belum mengering.

"Aaahh~ Daikiii...uhmmm..." desah Kise dengan penis Kagami bersarang dalam mulutnya. Aomine mulai menggerakkan pimggulnya ke depan dan belakang menyesuaikan ritme tubuh Kise yang memberi Kagami blow job. Aomine menyodok lubang yang penuh sperma dan ia merasa sedang mengocok lubang itu, dan hal ini semakin membuatnya terangsang. Sebagian sperma yang ada di dalam memuncrat keluar karena terdorong penis Aomine.

"Bagaimana, Ryouta... kamu senang kan dimanja dua alpha seperti ini? Omega manis yang haus sperma..." goda Aomine dengan kata-kata kotornya membuat Kise menggelinjang, mengiyakan setiap patah kata yang Aomine lontarkan.

Pinggul Kagami sekarang tidak hanya menunggu penisnya dimanjakan, ia memaksa Kise memanjakan penisnya. Pinggulnya bergerak maju mundur bertemu rongga mulut Kise, dan saat maju kepalanya mengenai kerongkongan Kise dan hampir membuatnya tersedak. Kagami sempat khawatir, namun Kise terlihat sangat menikmatinya. Tubuh Kise kini digunakan kedua alpha male itu, lubang depan dan belakangnya terisi melayani nafsu kedua partnernya. Kise sudah seperti betina yang siap memuaskan kedua jantannya kapanpun mereka mau.

Pergumulan dua alpha dan satu omega berlangsung sepanjang hari dengan berbagai posisi, apapun yang bisa membawa kenikmatan bagi mereka bertiga. Bagi penis Aomine dan Kagami, anus Kise sudah seperti mainan seks yang mereka masuki layaknya saat masturbasi.

Terkadang mereka melakukan public sex jika terlalu malas mencari hotel saat mereka sedang ada di luar. Kise terpaksa berperan layaknya boneka seks yang siap dijadikan pelampiasan saat kedua alphanya horny.

"Aahhh! Aku keluar!" geram Kagami.

"hmmm..." geram Aomine, tanda ia pun akan segera mencapai orgasme.

Beberapa saat kemudian ketiga lelaki itu memuncratkan semennya hampir bersamaan. Kagami mengisi penuh mulut Kise yang seksi dengan cairannya yang putih kental, dan Kagami mengisi bagian anusnya, menambah benih yang sudah ada di dalam anusnya sejak pergumulan sebelumnya. Dan Kise menumpahkan cairannya ke atas kasur. Keadaan mereka saat itu benar-benar berantakan, semen dimana-mana dan keadaan anus Kise yang jelas penuh semen seakan-akan sudah dijamah lima lelaki. Betapa tidak, lubangnya terus-terusan melelehkan semen yang penuh di dalam rektumnya. Semen alpha memang sangat banyak dan fertil.

Setelah pergumulan tak senonoh yang dilakukan berjam-jam, plus seks tambahan yang dilakukan setelahnya di kamar mandi, akhirnya mereka tertidur dengan stamina yang terkuras habis akibat percintaan yang nikmat hari itu.

~*-*-*-0v0-*-*-*~

"Sayang, kalau terus begini bisa-bisa payudaramu tumbuh lho." goda Kagami yang tengah meremas dada Kise dari belakang. Kise menggelinjang menggoda, dengan desahan dan erangan yang membuat batang kemaluan Kagami merespon. "Aku mau setubuhi kamu sebelum suamimu pulang..." Kagami meraup bibir manis Kise yang menganga saking terlena dalam kenikmatan. Pinggul Kise bergoyang menggesek batang kemaluan Kagami yang setengah berdiri, seakan minta pantatnya segera dirojok dengan sesuatu yang panjang dan gemuk.

Kagami menyeringai melihat kelakuan Kise.

"Ah-Aominecchi... cepat pulang... Kalau tidak aku diperkosa temanmu..." desah Kise, menggoda Kagami. Aomine saat ini tidak berada di rumah, sedang ada urusan dengan geng motornya. Baru kali ini Kagami menggauli Kise tanpa Aomine hadir dalam permainan mereka, dan hal ini membuat mereka berdua bergairah. Walau jelas Aomine sendiri tak akan keberatan dengan mereka berdua yang bermain tanpa dirinya.

Saat ini, Kagami duduk di sofa di suite Kagami dengan Kise di pangkuannya memunggunginya. Tubuh Kise telanjang bulat dengan pantat kencangnya menggesek kemaluan Kagami tak tahu malu, mengundang Kagami untuk segera memasuki lubang kenikmatannya. Mereka berada di sofa santai yang ada di balkon menghadap kota. Kagami menjamah Kise seakan memamerkannya pada orang-orang yang berkeliaran di bawah, walau tentu tidak akan terlihat karena saat ini mereka berada di lantai paling tinggi hotel tersebut.

"Kagamiicchii~~ uhh!" di tengah erangannya tiba-tiba Kise berdiri dan berlari masuk ke dalam suite, meninggalkan Kagami yang kebingungan. Di tengah kenikmatan yang sedang mereka jalin tiba-tiba Kise meninggalkannya begitu saja.

"Kise?" Kagami ikut masuk ke ruangan dan melihat sekeliling. Tak ada Kise. Kagami, dengan keadaan masih telanjang bulat dan penis menggantung di antara kedua pahanya mencari Kise.

Dan ia menemukan Kise di kamar mandi dengan kepala di depan toilet.

"Kise? Kenapa kamu tiba-tiba pergi?" tutur Kagami. Ia mengintip ke dalam toilet dan ternyata Kise sedang muntah-muntah. Hal ini membuat Kagami panik.

"Kise!? Uh, kenapa kamu?" Kagami berlari ke dapur mencari air hangat. Ia kembali kepada Kise dan menyuruhnya minum. Kise menurut dan meminum air di gelas kaca itu sedikit demi sedikit.

"Entah kenapa aku mual, Kagamicchi..." sahut Kise lemas. Kagami panik, mengira hal ini gara-gara kemarin mereka berdua menjamah tubuh Kise terus-terusan dan hingga Kise tertidur karena capek.

Kagami menggendong Kise dan mendudukkannya di kasur. Tak lupa ia menyelimuti tubuh Kise dengan selimut tipis agar tidak masuk angin.

"Tak apa Kagamicchi, aku kan sedang hamil jadi ini sering terjadi. Jangan khawatir. Tapi rasanya mualnya tambah parah ya," ujar Kise, yang membuat Kagami menghela nafas lega. "dan... Kagami," tambah Kise. Meminta perhatian Kagami.

Kagami menoleh dengan pandangan bertanya. "Ya?"

Kise menyerahkan sesuatu pada Kagami. Pregnancy test dan... Positif?

"huh?" Kagami bingung. Kenapa Kise memberinya itu?

"Kagamicchi, sepertinya aku hamil... Lagi."

"HAAAHH!?"

~*-*-*-0v0-*-*-*~

**Dokter Kandungan spesialis omega male.**

**dr. YATA GARASU**

Kagami membaca papan nama di rumah sakit dan merangkul Kise ke dalam ruangan pemeriksaan. Aomine yang ditelpon Kagami langsung ke rumah sakit dan mengikuti di belakang mereka.

"Selamat siang, Kise-san, dan?" sapa dr. Yata pada mereka bertiga.

"Kagami Taiga"

"Aomine Daiki"

"berdasarkan form yang ditulis ini, Kise-san menduga bahwa ia hamil, betul?" Yata mengkonfirmasi ulang prognosis yang ada pada formulir.

"Tapi Kise sedang hamil, Yata-sensei, dan... Mungkinkah dia hamil lagi?" tanya Kagami. Yata terlihat manggut-manggut.

"Kise-san, silakan duduk atau berbaring di tempat tidur." Kise menurut dan merebahkan dirinya di ranjang rumah sakit yang cukup tinggi. Yata mempersiapkan beberapa alat termasuk USG.

"Kemarilah Kagami-san dan Aomine-san. Kita lihat apakah benar." Yata tersenyum dan mulai mengecek dengan alat itu.

"Sepertinya benar bahwa Kise-san hamil lagi. Lihat, janin ini yang sudah besar, dan ada janin kecil sebelah sini."

"tunggu, apa itu mungkin?"

"Ya, beberapa wanita dan pria omega ada yang bersifat superfecundity, artinya telur yang dihasilkan setelah kehamilan dibuahi lagi oleh sperma. Nanti bayi akan keluar bersamaan dan karena bayi yang kecil prematur beberapa minggu, maka ia harus diinkubasi. Perbedaan umur kedua bayi akan terlihat ketika mereka beranjak anak-anak." terang Yata. Walau masih setengah percaya, Kagami mengangguk.

"Apakah Kise akan baik-baik saja, sensei?" tanya Aomine. Ternyata dia khawatir juga.

Yata tersenyum. "Tentu, ini seperti mengandung anak kembar tapi yang satu lebih muda." jelasnya. Yata mengambil sampel untuk mengetahui ayah dari bayi baru, dan hasilnya baru bisa diambil besoknya.

Setelah beberapa penjelasan dari dr Yata dan penjadwalan pemeriksaan, mereka langsung kembali ke rumah suite Aomine.

"Aku yakin yang satu ini bayiku." ujar Kagami. Aomine hanya terkekeh.

"lihat saja nanti. Tapi kalau benar ini bayi Kagami," Aomine menyeringai pada Kise. "Kamu benar-benar slut, Kise... Berselingkuh... Kau harus dihukum malam ini."

Kise tersenyum menggoda. "Hmmm~ aku tak sabar dengan hukumannya~" dan satu menit kemudian Aomine dan Kagami sudah menelanjangi Kise.

_Another sleepless night, and I like it. _

~*-*-*-0v0-*-*-*~

AAAAA bagaimana? My attempt in making threesome AoKiseKaga

Maafkan telat yaaa, masalah koneksi yang terblokir gan...

Mohon kritik dan sarannya...

Sudah hot atau kurang hot atau bahkan terlalu hot sampe tidak layak baca? mohon tulis di review ya minna~~


End file.
